Behind These Steel White Bars
by Cheree4life
Summary: Jane Rizzoli was trained by Patty Doyle to become a detective and help keep the mob under the radar. When she murders two cops to protect him, she is arrested. Maura Isles, the prison guard, is on duty to keep the woman in check. She spends every day with the prisoner to learn more about the mysterious woman. The two grow an interesting bond with each other. RIZZLES.
1. Bound By Blood

"Get your damn hands off me!" Jane shouted, struggling against the officer behind her.

Her voice was quickly silenced as the cuffs clinked onto her wrists. She had a warrant out for her arrest, treason against the force. Jane had killed two officers under the order of Patty Doyle, the most notorious Irish mob leader in Boston. She was trained to be a detective by the man to help make sure that the mob would be off the radar. Unfortunately, the task force had been tracking Doyle down for two months and made way to ambush him. Jane and two men were ordered to break into the warehouse and kill him. When the order to fire rang out, the tall brunette turned and shot the two officers.

Detective Crow stood in front of the woman after she was dragged out from the broken down building. A smirk was permanently drawn on her face. He shook his head. The sad truth was, Jane Rizzoli made a fine detective; she was perhaps the best on the force. In the three years of her career, she never failed to make an arrest. Jane broke out into a laugh. Nothing was funny to her except for the fact that she would be going to jail. Every one of the criminals she had ever arrested would be in there, and they were all not happy. But, she was awaiting to see her family, it would make for one fine family reunion.

"It's a shame, Rizzoli," Crow put his hand on Jane's broad shoulder, "you were one of the best."

Her olive skin boiled with anger under his touch. With a swift turn of her head, she spat on him. The chuckle that came from his throat was almost inhuman, but non the less he wiped off the spit and stepped back with dignity. Jane kept her dark brown eyes on him while being dragged to the car. The officer behind her put a hand on her head and pushed her inside. She was silent in the back but would continuously kick the driver seat.

"Knock it off back there! " He barked.

"Shut up, pig." Rizzoli kicked the seat once more before glaring out the window.

She was back at the station, and this time it wasn't for work. She was under arrest for two counts of murder. A whole line of reporters waited outside of the BPD, many Jane was familiar with. She had spoken with them during her cases. Frost and Korsak opened the doors for her with their heads down, simply in shame. They had trusted Jane, they risked their lives for her. They were partners, a team, and friendship had developed between all of them. Now, it was nothing. She was a traitor, she was a felon. This didn't stop Jane from looking at them with a smile on her face. She stopped momentarily and was about to speak but the officer behind her ushered her inside. The brunette shrugged off his hand. The two men by the door followed them.

The familiar interrogation room did not strike fear in the hard faced woman. She sat in the chair, emotionless. The gray room appeared to be colder than normal. Jane sat a while, fiddling with her thumbs in silence. Her head turned towards the door when the sound of soft taps filled the walls. Korsak was the first to enter, and the only one. He sat on the corner of the table with his tie in hand. Eye contact quickly found its way. With a heavy sigh, he began.

"Jane." A smile lit across her face. She enjoyed this man, he was considered a friend. Jane could never hurt him, he was much like a father figure to her.

"Korsak." She spoke softly, trying her best not to frighten him. Her eyes flickered over to the one tear that was sliding down his face. "Korsak, please don't cry. You know I can't handle it when you cry like that."

"Why, Jane? If that is even your name, who are you?" Jane stood up and held out her hands, signaling him to remove the cuffs. "Don't you dare try anything."

With that he set her free. She rubbed her wrists and looked at him. Feeling intimidated, he rose to her level.

"My name is Jane Rizzoli, I work for Patty Doyle."

Her face had no expression. Korsak looked down at his old leather shoes unsure of what to think. He thought that he knew all the mob members, but it appeared that Patty Doyle was smarter than he thought.

"Tell me more." He demanded.

"I was nine years old when my parents were murdered." A rough hand found her back. It was comforting in a strange way. She hadn't expected him to react at all. But out of respect, she stood still and continued to speak. "My youngest brother, Tommy, lives in New York. My other brother, my younger brother, Frankie y'know; he works here. But hey, don't tell 'em. He doesn't know anything."

Korsak nodded, "I won't."

Unexpectedly, he pulled Jane into a tight hug. His emotions always got the best to him. He loved Jane. She was the daughter he never had. Being middle aged and divorced four times had taken its toll. Jane hugged him briefly before pulling away.

"There's more," she added. "The three of us were split up in the incident. Tommy ran away, I don't know where to. Frankie was taken. I was left alone in the house. I stayed there for four days, I ate whatever I could find. I didn't even have the bodies of my parents to grieve over, they were taken too. Once I was sleeping and I felt someones hand on me. I woke up to find this man staring at me. I, of course being only nine, kinda just screamed at him and started to hit 'em. Y'know. He pulled me into a hug and I will never forget what he said." She looked down at her hands. There was a small branded "PD" on her left palm. She held it up so Korsak could see it. "He took his special lighter and did this. Doyle sliced his palm as well and gripped my hand in a shake like matter. He told me 'You are part of my family now, Jane. I will protect you, I will guide you, and I will love you as my own child. Your parents will be avenged. From now on, you will not cry.' With that, he was all I had." She put her hands down and looked at Korsak.

He fell silent, simply speechless. He could no longer control the river that flowed out his eyes. The buzzer rang and it was time for them to part their ways. Korsak quickly embraced Jane and whispered, "You are a good woman, Rizzoli." The guard ripped her way and led her to a transportation van. She was headed for prison. Frost ran out to catch her quickly, he too was crying. Jane gave him a half smile. The young man had a bright future ahead of him, anyone would be a fool not to see it.

Jane turned to face him. "Aye, Frost, stop cryin' pal."

"I'm gonna miss you, partner." He wiped his face with a black sleeve.

"I'll miss you too buddy."

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" The man behind her pulled her along.

"I uhm..." He stopped the guard for a moment so he could look at her. Frost took a step forward. Jane looked at him with blank eyes. She was trained to show no emotion, especially sadness or grief. Strong hands found her face, and bright brown eyes caught her gaze. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips on her forehead. Speaking softly he whispered, "I love you, Jane. You were like my sister. I will never forget you." He stepped back and went to give her his card.

"Call me if you need me, or you know... If you want to."

Jane turned around wiggling her hands to show that she wasn't capable of taking the card. He laughed and reached over to put it in her pocket. Jane took the opportunity to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, Frost. I'll call you later, bro." She smiled at him before the guard led her to the van.

She was thrown inside with full force. "Thanks, asshole, that's r'nice of ya'." Maybe prison wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Anything had to be better than all the things she had to go through. Red blood oozed down her face. She smashed it on the corner of the seat when she was tossed in. It bothered her none. She welcomed the blood. It let her know that she was still alive, it let her know that Patty Doyle was always with her. She rubbed the small "PD". In a whisper she mumbled "You will not cry." Jane was alone in the back of the van, but she was not afraid. Her sense of fear was gone. It was silent, and dark, she loved it. She was to enjoy this ride.

"Get out." The guard opened her door.

Jane followed orders and carefully stepped out of the car. The cuffs on her hands were tighter than they needed to be. Four other guards came out to haul Jane inside the prison. She first had to have a mug shot, which of course, she smiled for. After that her clothes were exchanged for an orange jumpsuit.

"Orange is not my color." She complained, looking down at the bright shade.

"Shut up, you dirty butch." He led her down the aisle of woman.

They all whistled for her and tried to reach out of their cells to touch her. She was taken to a small single cell, empty, with a little cot and toilet accompanied by a crappy sink. The man unlocked the door and led her inside. He shut and locked her in. "Hands out, Rizzoli." She did as told, sticking her hands out the small slot. The guard unlocked her cuffs and walked away.

"Thanks pig." She nodded and walked backwards to plop down on the cot.

This was her new home.


	2. The Guard and The Guilty

Maura Isles had been hired as a prison guard well over five years ago. As well as being very strict, she was stunningly beautiful. Many of the convicts tried to get their way with her and she wouldn't have it. A baton and gun were her best friends. Her bright hazel eyes would peer deeply at these women, and almost instantly they would be silenced. Her long, wavy, dirty blonde hair would fool all the new-comers because Maura Isles was no push over.

She had the longest shift out of all the guards, being from 2PM to 12AM. But, this woman was never exhausted. Maura was always on alert, and always kept the women in check. It was a Thursday when Jane was brought in at 1PM. She laid confined in her cell and decided that she indeed needed to sleep. The cot had fresh sheets.

"How nice of the pig scum." She mumbled.

Truth was, she didn't care if the sheets were starch pressed or molded as white bread after a couple of months in the desert, all she wanted was to be alive. She closed her eyes and squinted through the pain. They were dry, red, and tired as hell. But none the less, her long toned arms propped under her head and she slowly began to doze off.

After what seemed like five minutes, she was awakened by the roars and cheers of her inmates. Jane immediately sat up, clinking her head on the bunk above her. Cussing and rubbing her scalp, she walked to the cell door to see what all the commotion was about. A woman with a tight dark gray pencil skirt, heels, and a light blue blouse was making her way down the hall. Her blonde waves bounced effortlessly with each step.

Jane chuckled, "Just what we need, a bimbo guard."

She kept her eyes on the woman regardless. One of the inmates shot out her arm through the bars and tapped Maura on the ass. Swiftly, the guard turned and grabbed the arm, pulling the other woman up to the bars. She grabbed the orange collar on the jumpsuit, smashing the woman's face against the white steel. Maura let go and continued her walk, or rather a strut. Jane was impressed but stood there with her arms folded. A smirk was bold on her face. It did not go un-noticed by the blonde woman. She called her assistant to give her a clip board. With it in hand, she stood in front of Jane's cell. Flipping through a couple papers, she made eye contact with the stern brunette. Hazel eyes found dark brown pools. Their eyes clashed with each other in a war of stereotypes. Jane thought Maura was nothing more than a stupid blonde, while Maura believed Jane was nothing more than a deceiving murderer.

"Jane Rizzoli." Maura said looking down at Jane's records.

"Wow, she can talk too." The mobster stepped closer to the bars.

"You are in here for the murder of two officers." The guard continued to scan the paper.

"Sure am." Jane's face was blank, frozen in a stare at the white and black sheet.

"You are part of Patty Doyle's mob?" The blonde's eye brows shot up.

"Gotta problem with that, bimbo?" She was becoming angry.

Patty Doyle was Jane's everything. He saved her life, and better yet, taught her what life was. You could trust no one but the ones who show their worth. Doyle, as hard as he may look, was a rather soft hearted man. He loved all his family and protected them with his life. It was when he was in danger that Jane took action in shooting the two other men. No one was to lay a hair on Patty's head. Not on her watch.

Maura glared at Jane. "It is a problem for you."

"It's a problem for you, Princess." Jane chuckled and walked back to her cot.

"Not so fast, Rizzoli. It is time for yard work." Maura unlocked her cell.

Jane wasn't going anywhere. Maura gave her to the count of three before she waltzed in there. Her pale hands latched onto the orange sleeves. Jane held her ground for as long as she could. Eventually she stood up, towering over the smaller woman. She was a gentle giant, and as much as she hated the force, she would work with them. Her father taught her respect. Maura was not surprised, she worked with many from Doyle's mob. Without missing a beat, she led the dark haired woman into the sun and out to the yard.

"Yard work, really?" Jane complained.

"Yes, you will be mowing all of this." Maura gestured to the wide grass field.

Their steps were in sync with each other, Jane made sure of it. If she was going to be in prison, she might as well make it fun. She looked down at the ground to mimic Maura's steps. It was hard for her since hers were usually wide and she stomped. The petite woman walked with careful, gentle precise steps. The blonde stopped and stood in front of Jane.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" The sarcasm filled her husky voice. She smiled. "I ain't doin' nothin', Princess."

"Yes you are, you are coping how I walk. It is very childish. Stop it."

She latched back onto Jane's arm and continued to walk. Eventually after many times of stopping due to Jane's little game, they reached the lawn mower. It was small, perfect for laborious torture. But, the brunette saw this as a challenge. Doyle had taught her to take labor as a challenge. She would see how fast she could get everything done. Maura's job was to watch her work. After getting the green flag to begin working, Jane started to run with the mower. She ran up and down the field. The heat started to hit Jane hard. She unzipped the top half of her jump suit, exposing her toned olive arms. Then she tied the sleeves around her waist. Sweat trickled down her chest. It was a sight Maura gawked over. Jane was beautiful. The brunette continued to work until all the grass had been neatly trimmed. She beamed over at the blonde guard who had been staring at her. Jane swaggered over to Maura.

"I, uh, It's all done, Princess." Jane stood with her hands on her hips.

Maura cleared her throat, "Yes. It is. It's time for dinner now."

She reached out to grab Jane's arm. Jane stepped to the side. She didn't want the woman touching her. She didn't like to be touched. No one except Frost, Korsak, and Doyle were allowed to touch her. The tall woman decided to walk side by side with the blonde. Maura was surprised that Jane wasn't like the other inmates. She kept her hands respectfully to herself. She could tell that this woman had more to her than she thought. The two walked into the large, dark cafeteria. Maura showed her around.

"Well, Rizzoli th-"

"Jane."

"Excuse me?"

"M'name is Jane."

"Right" Maura paused and pointed out to the line, "go eat." The blonde began to walk away.

"Hey" Jane caught onto a pale arm. Mistake. Maura whipped back and grabbed onto Jane's tank top. The taller woman was shoved up against a wall, her head smacking into it.

"Keep your hands off of me." Maura whispered closed to her face.

Jane didn't move, but leaned closer, inches away from Maura's lips.

"I was gonna ask if ya wanted to eat with me, Princess."

The guard was baffled, she stepped back quickly. "I..."

"I will take that as a yes, c'mon."

After a long wait, the two had their food and sat at a small table. They fell into a silent conversation. Their eyes occasionally found each other, softly speaking. Jane stabbed into what was supposedly chicken. It smelled like fish. She glared up at Maura. The woman made eye contact. Man were her eyes the most beautiful mixture of green and gold. Then, there it was. A flash of a brilliant white smile. Jane tilted her head and squinted her eyes slightly. It captured her. Maura laughed. She noticed the subtle blush creeping onto Jane's face.

"What?" The brunette looked down at the food, picking at at.

"You're blushing, it's-" She paused and looked at the woman in front of her. "It's cute."

"Well uh, thanks, Princess."

"Maura." she said firmly.

"More of what?"

"My name is Maura." Maura stood up, taking her tray with her.

"Maura..." Jane liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

Jane followed her lead. The buzzer rang and dinner was over. It was time for everyone to go back into their cells. Maura did not attempt to touch Jane this time, for she knew that the taller woman would follow along side her. She walked into the cell with the woman. She knew this was risky. Something inside her told her that this woman was harmless. She began to walk back out of the cell to lock the door.

"Hey Maura?" Jane croaked out from her cot. The woman stopped walking and turned around.

"Yes?" Her eyes were soft in the dim light.

"G'night, Princess." She mumbled before nuzzling the thin blanket and drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Rizzoli."

Maura locked the cell and walked away, smacking several hands until she reached her night post.


	3. Close To A Killer

"Ow!" Jane shouted. A heavy object smacked her head. As her blurry vision began to clear, Maura's figure appeared. It was late in the afternoon around 2PM. Jane had slept very well with many dreams of the guard. Dreams of her being free with the woman. Dreams of wrestling in the tall grass she had just mowed outside on the field. Now, the blonde woman stood in front of her with a cold face.

"Get up." She demanded. A small smack to Jane's arm with the baton.

"Alright, alright! Shit man, stop hittin' me."

Maura gave anther playful smack and chuckled.

"Come on, Jane. It's time for work."

Jane sat up quickly, one again hitting her head. "Son of a bitch." She rubbed her head.

"I see you are very graceful after you wake, and watch your language."

"Shut up, Princess, not m'fault that you're all perfect."

Maura gaped at the statement, "I am not perfect!"

Jane laughed and ducked away from the top bunk to stand up. She loved the height advantage over the guard. She dipped her head down to be at eye level with Maura. One eyebrow raised to signal that her previous statement was correct and that arguing would be pointless. The blonde simply rolled her eyes and began walking outside. She didn't bother to turn back for she knew that Jane would follow her lead. While walking, a Spanish, fairly good looking woman touched the small of Maura's back. The guard grabbed behind her and flipped the much stronger woman over her head, making her land on her back. Maura, today, was wearing tight black cargo pants with black leather combat boots and the same uniform blouse. A boot landed heavily on the woman's chest, keeping her on the floor. Jane looked at the guard with a smile, the blonde was full of surprises. The two shared a pair of laughing eyes. When Maura was distracted, the Spanish woman grabbed her leg, causing Maura to fall on her face. Jane wasn't going to have that.

Jane tackled the woman before she could kick the blonde in the side. Fists flew, impacting both people. Jane straddled the heavier woman below her, and crushed her fists into the broad jaw. Her opponent was easily underestimated. A strong fist collided with a brown eye, sending Jane backwards. Their positions were reversed. Hands hit anywhere they could target. Once Maura was to her feet, she grabbed her baton and swung it sideways, knocking the woman out instantly. Jane looked up at her.

"Oh my gosh, Jane." The guard offered a hand out to the mobster below.

"I'm fine didn' hurt, okay?" Jane waved off the hand and stood up on her own.

"You're bleeding, please at least let me-"

Maura took out her handkerchief and dabbed the blood oozing out of every cut on Jane's face. They were silent, Maura was looking at the cuts- making sure to get as much as she could. Jane, however, stared longingly into hazel eyes. Maura was the definition of perfection. Her skin was flawless and young, clean, and she could light up the darkest day in Jane's life. The blonde's eyes wondered over to dark ones. Her hand movements stopped completely. There was no movement or sound around them. Jane's rough hand slowly slid up to greet Maura's face, her thumb stroking a blushed cheek. She stood closer to the guard, closer than she's ever been, their covered breast's touching completely. Jane leaned in, and Maura's breath hitched. She stepped back and placed a firm hand on Jane's chest.

"What are you doing?" Maura breathed out.

"Well, I was plannin' on kissin' you."

Maura was taken aback. She started walking to the prison building shaking her head. She couldn't believe what could have happened. Sure, she found Jane attractive. But kissing her? That was wrong, it was all kinds of wrong. She would be fired. She didn't even know Jane at all except that she is a murderer. Oh God, she was falling for a killer. She had to watch her back, but it was so hard. Jane was very alluring. Her husky voice and toned olive skin. Her charismatic smile and expressive brown eyes. Maura had no doubt that she had a thing for this woman, but she needed to stay professional. Jane followed behind keeping a good distance before jogging up to walk by her side.

"Hey, thanks for at least cleanin' up my face." She gruffed.

"Wait until tomorrow, your face will be all kinds of colors" Maura laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't blame ya. I don't know what I look like. I probably wouldn't kiss me either."

Jane smiled at the woman to her right. She enjoyed Maura's laughter. While walking she thought of more ways to possibly make her laugh. Obviously tickling was not an option. The blonde appeared to like jokes and sarcasm the best. The two made their way with the same routine for dinner. Back to the cell Jane went.

"Aye, Princess?" Jane stopped her before Maura could walk out again.

"Yes, Rizzoli?"

"Could you uh, could you come by when you first get here? Y'know to check on my face?"

Maura giggled, "Of course, Jane. Goodnight."

She walked out and slowly locked the cell door, lingering a little for Jane. The brunette stood face to bar with the cell door. Maura walked a bit closer, close enough for the taller woman to wrap her long arms around her waist. Maura closed her eyes, trying to control the instinct to beat away the touch. Rough thumbs circled the dimples of her back. Jane's hands made their way to the smooth face of the guard. Bright blush formed from underneath the touch. Maura's face was cupped by one hand as the other retreated back into the cell. She leaned into the hand, feeling affection for the first time in a long time. Their eyes met.

"Goodnight, Maura." Jane gave one last little caress and walked to her cot.

The sound of her cell unlocking caused Jane to jump up. Smack. "Damn it! Every damn time!" she rubbed her head. She couldn't see anything, it was still dark. All she knew, was that someone was now in her cell, and the keys were jingling. It wasn't Maura. Jane stood up and was instantly shoved up against the white brick wall. A fist made contact with her stomach. The tall woman toppled over, gripping at the impact area. Steel toe boots kicked her in the same area. Jane's dinner found its way back up and so did blood. She was in agony but the attacker was silent. The brunette was dragged up from the floor and hit in the cheekbone. Darkness found the way to her eyes once again.

Softness surrounded her body, cradling her. Delicate fingers weaved through her dark blood matted curls. She found that her body was rocking back and fourth. Her eyes finally cooperated and flickered open. A gasp filled the cell.

"Jane, oh God. What happened?" Maura called out, trying to snap her into full consciousness.

"I-..." Jane coughed, expelling the rest of the blood that was caught in her throat.

Maura tilted the beaten woman to her side but still cradled her.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and I just got attacked by a guard, I think. They had keys."

"Any idea on who it could have been?" She rang out a rag, wiping away the blood.

"No but they were strong an' had boots like you. Wasn't any fair y'know."

The blonde guard chuckled, lately nothing was ever fair. Poor Jane's face was a rainbow of colors. Red, blue, black, green, red, and purple with splashes of yellow covered her body. Maura tried to get as much blood off as she could. Brown eyes looked up at her, pleading.

"What time is it, Maura?"

"It's two in the afternoon. I have been here since the beginning of my shift trying to wake you."

"Sorry, Princess." Jane tried to stand up, but yelped in pain.

She clutched at her side. Maura was there in an instant to catch her. She led the taller woman to her cot and laid her down. Her hands pressed on the wound, Jane yelled out.

"Stop!" Jane swatted at the pale hands.

"No. I need to see something, unzip your jumpsuit and take off your top."

"What?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"Just do it, Jane. Please don't argue with me." Maura's face was stern. She meant it.

Jane did as she was told. She carefully sat up and faced the blonde. The orange jumpsuit was splashed with dark red. The zipper broke up crusted blood on its way down. It stopped at her waist. Toned arms slowly slid off the dirty white tank top, exposing a black bra with a lace trim. Maura took in the sight of the perfect set of abs. She wanted nothing more than to devour the woman in front of her, to reach out and lose herself in the perfect body. She didn't notice the dark set of eyes looking at her. The sound of Jane clearing her throat brought her back to reality. The brunette wore a grin, and wore it well.

"Huh?" Maura shook her head, "Oh, right. Yes. Let me see."

"I think you are already on that part dontya' think?" Jane chuckled.

"Shut up, Rizzoli." She smacked a tanned arm playfully.

"Aye, that's prisoner abuse."

"If you don't stop talking, I'm going to show you prisoner abuse."

"Is that a threat?" Her left eye brow rose, challenging the guard.

"No, of course no- Yes, yes it is." She laughed quietly.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's sculpted torso. Shivers coursed down the brunettes body; her eyes flickered closed. Pale hands took their time, gently rubbing the toned abs. Jane's head tilted back, soaking in Maura's touch. The woman was irresistible. Jane's fingers found Maura's hair, gripping harshly. The blonde pulled back breathlessly and stood up.

"Jane." Maura looked down.

Jane shook her head. "Uhm," she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. It's been a while since-"

"I know." Maura sat near her.

"I haven't really had someone touch me like that before."

"Like what?"

"With care." Jane looked at hazel eyes, falling a little harder.

"From what I was able to gather, no ribs are cracked. Though you have a lot of bruising."

"Thanks, Princess."

"You can put your tank and jumpsuit back on now."

"Right."

"I will meet you outside for work." Maura patted Jane's thigh before leaving.

Maura stayed a little longer at night. She sat with Jane on her cot.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Jane." She started. The taller woman held out her hand, asking the smaller one's permission to hold hers. It was granted. Jane took Maura's hand in hers and looked deeply into her eyes, "What do you want to know?" The guard took a moment to think before replying to the question.

"How did you get here?"

Jane furrowed her eye brows, "You already know."

"I know why you are here, I am asking how."

"I don't understand."

"How did you get into the mob, and why did you kill those two officers?" Jane looked down at her hands and fiddled with her thumbs. She didn't like opening up to strangers, but Maura had a way of coaxing out a different side of her.

"Well I, uh, I was just a kid and uhm-" her voice was choking out, but she carried on. "It was a normal Sunday dinner. We all were at the table. These men barged in with knives and guns. I screamed and pushed my brothers out of the way. My mother was shot first in front of me. My youngest bro, Tommy, took off. The man who shot my mother turned to my other brother Frankie and took him. My father was stabbed and dragged away. I heard the van close, but it didn't start. My mother was still here. I heard one of them come back so I ran and hid in the tool closet. They took her too, and it was all over."

Maura interrupted, "Jane, I'm-". Jane pressed two fingers to Maura's lips.

"I'm not done," tears filled her eyes. "A few days passed by, I was alone. When I finally fell asleep, I was woke up by a pair of rough hands. His name was Patty Doyle. He took me in under his wing. Years went by and he trained me to be the best detective possible. It was my job to protect my family, the mob, and when he was in danger I had to protect him."

Maura nodded her head. She would never have thought that Jane had to go through all of that. The woman was clearly traumatized, but she wasn't a criminal at all. Sure, by law she was one, but by heart she was a protector. Jane was a good person, and the blonde could tell. She squeezed the firm hands tightly. She peered into dark chocolate eyes, trailing down to battered pink lips. Blood was still slowly trickling down. Maura released her grip on one hand and slowly stroked the blood away with her thumb. Jane lowered her head and rested it on soft shoulders. Maura laid back, Jane laying her head on the warm chest. She mumbled, "Tell me about you."

"Well," Maura started. "I am an only child, adopted child. I have no clue who my birth parents are, but my adoptive parents are very fortunate in the money area. I can't say I've had much trouble in my life like you."

Jane nodded, taking in the smell of Maura Isles. She smelled delightful, like vanilla and strawberries. She found herself slowly drifitng away into a deep comfortable sleep. Maura heard Jane's breath even out and thought that it was time to go. Slowly sliding out from underneath the beautiful body, she quietly walked away and locked the cell.


	4. Monkey And Bug

_"This is your family now, Jane." Patty Doyle led the little girl to a small house where people were lurking in the shadows of other rooms. She hid behind his back, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was two times her size, and hid her well. Doyle went to his knees and took Jane's hands. "It is okay little one, I promise to take care of you. No one will ever hurt you. Please give us a chance." Jane nodded at his words. His big thumbs wiped away her tears. Patty stood by her side, taking her small hand in his._

_"Family, this is Jane Rizzoli, she had an unfortunate run down with Steven "Studman" Casper. We lost Frank and Angela. Tommy and Frankie were taken."_

_A few women broke out into tears, some fell to their knees. Men huddling together. Frank and Angela made a great addition to the family, they were great workers for Patty. It fell silent, heads hung low. A mass of people stepped out from the shadows and advanced towards Jane. Doyle squeezed the little girls hand to assure her that she would be okay. Jane stood tall, she felt protected next to the bigger and older man. He was the mob leader, and a great one at that. He had every ones respect. A pale woman with a black ponytail came up to Jane, she looked around the age of 25; she was very pretty._

_"Hello, Sweetie, my name is Crissy. Your mother was my best friend." Jane eyed the running mascara on the woman's face. The tears had failed the small girl, she would cry no more. "She was a very great woman, Jane. I can't wait to work with you." Jane didn't understand her words. Work? What work? Crissy gave her a light hug and joined the rest of the group. They were all wearing suits, even the women. Then she was surrounded. It was a dreadful situation for such a little girl who lost her family. Several arms found their way around her body. She was being hugged by strangers. Doyle picked her up, setting her on his shoulders once everyone stopped. Jane smiled at this. Patty walked with a bounce, the little girl giggled with each step. Grabbing his chest, he pretended to have a stroke and fell back on the bed. He got up quickly as to not make the girl cry. She laughed as he began to tickle her sides. Propping himself up on his elbows, he tapped her nose lightly._

_"Alright, kiddo, it's time to sleep."_

_"But I don't wanna!" Jane whined with a smile._

_"Listen, Jane. You are in a different lifestyle now, you will do as I say. I have watched you grow, but now you will listen and do as I say. Ya hear?"_

_"I hear."_

_"Good." Patty leaned over and kissed her perfect forehead._

_"G'night-..."_

_"Call me whatever you want, Sweetie, take advantage of it because you won't get to later on."_

_"G'night, Monkey." Jane mumbled before falling asleep._

_Patty Doyle stared at the child who was now snoring softly. Monkey, what a typical nickname from such a child. She will be a great contribution to the mob, just like her mother._

Jane woke up on her own and waited by the door of her cell. "Hey, baby, get your sweet ass over here." The brunette chuckled and waited for the familiar sound of bodies smashing up against the bars. She wasn't disappointed. "You shut your mouth." She heard Maura say after the familiar sound of a body being thrown into the bars. The click of the heels came closer; Jane's heart pounded quickly. A smile plastered across her face. The sexy blonde guard rounded the corner. Jane kept her hands on the bars, pressing close to them. Maura stood in front of her, shaking her head. She took out her key and placed it into the lock. She stepped close, her nose touched Jane's. Electricity shot through her, she gasped. Jane did as well and stepped back in confusion. Maura chuckled lightly and unlocked the door. "Good afternoon, Jane" She chimed. It was going to be a long day.

It was 96 degrees outside, the heat hit Jane hard. Sweat trickled down her face like melted snow. It rained down from her scalp and neck. She faced Maura who nodded her way. A sigh of relief hit the brunette as she unzipped her jumpsuit, and tied the sleeves around her waist. A small breeze was welcome on the damp skin. Her job for the day was to shovel dirt for the small garden patch in the prison. Why there was a garden in the prison, she didn't care. Maura handed Jane a small shovel. Of course. Everything was small. The blonde laughed and stood a fair, professional distance to watch the prisoner. Three inmates were also given the same task of shoveling. Two were white women, both with red hair. Not a natural red, it was a fire red. They were obviously sisters. Their jumpsuits read "Stacey" and "Michelle". The other woman could pass as Frost's sister. She had an orange matching bandanna on her head, "Yvonne". Jane heard the two red heads talking and decided to ease in on the conversation.

"That guard is a hot piece of ass." One spoke while digging a shovel into the pile of dirt.

"Sure is, I'd tap that. She's probably easier than she looks." They high fived each other.

"I'd make her my bitch." Stacey cockily stuck out her tongue.

"She'd be a good little whore, calling out my na-"

Jane had enough and swung her shovel into the talking red head. The other one dropped her shovel and ran back to the cell block. "Shut the fuck up, you don't talk about her like that." Jane spat out, the woman below rubbed the open cut on her face and crawled off. "Damn cracker, you hit that ho!" Yvonne chuckled out, pressing her hand in front of her to shake Jane's. "My name's Yvonne, you're one crazy white bitch. I like you." Jane smiled and happily shook the rough hand. Throughout the day she learned a little more about Yvonne. She was part of another mob, an ally mob. Nick Kingston and Patty Doyle were great friends, they spent a lot of time together. The two mobs had much respect for each other. Maura shook her head and slowly walked over to the laughing women.

"Alright you two, it's time to eat" Maura interrupted.

"Aye, Yvonne," Jane signaled to the guard in front of them, "this is Maura."

Yvonne eyed the blonde, "That's a damn fancy name, looks good on you though. Names Yvonne."

"Nice to meet you, Yvonne, now lets get you two inside. You're sweating like pigs."

All three laughed. Yvonne cracked several jokes. She was truly one of a kind. While eating, they eyed the two red heads, one now had stitches. Maura still didn't know why Jane had hit the woman with the shovel. She'd ask her later. She listened intently to the two mobsters discussing their ways. They talked about their way of living and how things were run. Jane's face lit up talking about Patty Doyle. Maura tried to consider the possibilities of him being a good man, but her position wouldn't allow it. A thought crossed her mind, and she would surprise Jane.

It was two in the morning, and Jane was asleep. The familiar sound of keys clinking woke her up. Through her groggy stage she saw a big figure enter the cell. It sat on her cot.

"Hey baby girl."

Jane grinned wide, "Hey, Monkey."

"Jane."

"Sorry, Doyle." She sat up and looked at the man.

"I'm so sorry, Jane." He looked down.

"Hey, as long as you're safe that's all I care about. How did you get i-"

Patty pointed over, Maura was standing by the door. Jane smiled and waved her in. Maura locked the door and came inside. She stood by the corner, observing the scene.

"I'm so happy you're here, Patty." Jane stated.

"Me too, I want to help you get out. But, I can't do it yet."

"I understand. How's Crissy and the family?"

"We're all fine."

"And Frankie? Tommy?"

"Safe and sound." Patty sighed heavily.

"What is it?" Jane placed a hand on his thigh, furrowing hey eye brows.

"We finally got Steve. Like I promised you, your parents were avenged."

The brunette smiled wide and hugged the older man.

"Thanks, Monkey."

"My pleasure, Bug."

Maura smiled at the exchange of nicknames. Patty Doyle wasn't a monster at all, he raised a wonderful woman. The same woman she was falling in love with day by day, and the one that was falling for her. Patty gazed over at Maura. Maura's father was his best friend, and the next in line for leadership. He died protecting Doyle. Her fathers last wish was for Patty to watch over his daughter, and he did not fail to do so. The man quickly kissed Jane's forehead.

"I love you, Jane. I will come back."

"I love you too, Doyle. See you soon."

The blonde opened the cell door. Patty Doyle put a soft hand on her shoulder before parting his ways. Maura nodded and went back inside to sit next to Jane. The brunette was staring at the wall, thinking about what just happened. She felt a soft hand land on her thigh. Her eyes closed to the warmth. The mumbled out a small "thank you" and sighed contently. The way her name sounded on Maura's lips was fantastic.

"Jane?"

"Huh?" She looked over at Maura.

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I wasn't listenin', what was it?"

Maura giggled softly, "Never mind, Jane. Goodnight."

"Wai-"

The lock clicked and the heels echoed down the halls. Maura already stayed passed her shift for Jane. She was tired. Jane huffed and laid down with a smile. She wanted nothing more than to be with the blonde. Maybe one day they could be together, officially. But Jane hasn't even had trial yet. She was waiting her full sentence.

Maura finally made it home. Bass Isles was waiting by the door, hungry, snapping softly at her heels. She laughed lightly and kicked off the Jimmy Choo's. The fridge opening was a sight the tortoise loved to see; for he knew that Maura would be pulling out his favorite British Strawberries and would hand feed him. Bass accepted the offering of friendship, and received soft pats on his tan shell. Her usual night routine was to have a conversation with him, she wasn't going to stop now.

"Bass, I want to tell you about this woman named Jane. I know, I know. I didn't tell you earlier. To be honest I wasn't really sure how I felt about her. Oh, Bass, she is so beautiful. She's a prisoner and it is so hard for me not to completely let myself go. She murdered two people, Bass, two cops. But she's not a monster. Far from it. I want her so badly, but I can't. What do you think?" Bass let out a small hiss. "Is that a yes?" Maura asked, holding out another strawberry. "Should I let this happen?" He was silent but looked at her. She found her answer in his black eyes. She stood up, and headed to her bedroom to change into her silk pajamas. Lights out.


	5. In A Heart Beat

_"Alright, Jane, now-" Doyle handed her a gun. "Do you know what this is?"_

_"A gun?" Jane asked meekly._

_"No. This is your best friend-" Patty stood next to her. "Or your worst enemy."_

_"Why would it be my worst enemy?"_

_"It depends on who it's pointed at."_

_The thirteen year old became a master gunman. She favored a simple pistol, much like the one she was going to use for her future career. Patty was training Jane to become a detective. He needed someone young, trained, vibrant to protect his mob outside of his connections. Jane was a perfect person for the job. She never missed her target, and lied well. _

_Jane was quickly sixteen. Doyle had her enrolled as a BPD Cadet where she would be trained in the simple matters such as traffic, ride alongs, and she would start to learn the codes. Having this under her belt would make her easily accepted into an academy. Patty knew this. Jane flew through the courses with ease, she was eager to learn more. When she graduated high school, she was accepted immediately. The academy was no test for her and she became a cop. Doyle was proud and prepared her for the next step. Jane Rizzoli was the first woman, and the fastest person to be promoted to the rank of detective. Little did they know that it was all thanks to Patty Doyle._

:_:

The day went well. Maura and Jane went through their simple routine and talked a while about Doyle. As usual, brown eyes lit up at the thought of him. Maura started to wonder if everything she knew was a lie. These people weren't all monsters. She watched the taller woman smile; her heart melted. She knew it could not actually melt, but if it could, it would. This woman was so amazingly wonderful in all the right ways. Jane was protective, caring, kind, sweet, and Maura wondered if she was romantic as well. Of course she was. She remembered the soft caress of a warm hand on her face, the closeness they had shared. She found herself missing that closeness.

Jane too also thought of Maura. She began to think that she would have no chance. The blonde was so beautiful that it was also intimidating. Not to mention that she was also a guard, and that the brunette was a murderer. How could she ever fall for someone like her? What luck that would be. Jane could only hold onto the hope that one day she could be free, and that one day she could make Maura hers.

:_:

"Jane?" Maura whispered in the night. It was 10 PM, dark hour.

"Mnhm?" Jane mumbled, waking up.

Maura was beside her on the cot. She smiled, "Hey, Rizzoli."

"Princess?" She rubbed her brown eyes, fully awake now.

"Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Maur, ask away." The nickname was simple, much better than Princess.

"Why did you-" Hazel clashed with dark eyes. "Why did you hit her with a shovel?"

Jane laughed loudly. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes." The reply was fast.

"She uh, she was talkin' about you. Said you were a whore and gonna make you her bitch."

"But _why _did you do it?" Maura scooted a little closer, slowly, to a nervous Jane Rizzoli.

"Because well I uhm-" She took a deep breath. "I like you, a lot."

Maura looked down. "I-..."

Jane pulled the woman close to her so quickly, that she didn't give time for Maura to back away. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Both woman had wanted this for days. Maura's hands found their way to Jane's wild curls, gripping and tugging. Long toned arms snaked around Maura's waist before laying the woman down. Jane was now straddling the blonde below her. The split separation of their lips was painful, and Maura pulled Jane back down. Tongues clashed together for the first time, both moaned softly at the taste. They were getting drunk just by kissing. It was the best kind of wasted a person could get, the best high one could experience. Jane unconsciously put a knee between Maura's legs and began to rock back and fourth, still kissing the woman below. The blonde grinded back on it unaware, and too lost in the amazing feeling. She made her way trailing kisses on Jane's neck, nipping and sucking lightly; careful not to leave any evidence of their secret affairs. It wasn't until she moaned loudly that she realized what was going on. Maura moved a leg away from Jane's knee, but did not stop kissing her. Lips met again until Jane pulled away.

"Wow." She panted heavily, staring at gold splashed green eyes.

Maura nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Wow."

"That was the best first kiss I've ever had." Jane breathed.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had in general." She giggled lightly. Oh how Jane loved the sound.

"Stay with me until you have to leave."

"What? Jane I-"

"Please." The brunette had never begged for anything in her life before.

"I will stay."

Jane leaned down and captured Maura's lips. The kiss was short, and sweet. Maura moaned softly. The brunette kept close, her forehead resting on Maura's. They shared a smile and started giggling. But Jane suddenly became serious. She gazed deeply into soft eyes, her hand on a blushed cheek. She did not smile, or show any emotion what-so-ever.

"Hey Maur..." Jane spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Her eyes closed, soaking in the feeling of Jane's closeness.

"Do ya think we could ever be together?"

"I don't know, Jane. You haven't had trial yet."

She nodded. "But if I could walk out, if I had bail, would you be with me?"

Maura took Jane's hand and pressed it firmly on her chest. "In a heart beat."

The taller woman gently laid down next to the blonde. As opposite as they were, they fit together perfectly. Like yin and yang, fire and ice; they could be so destructive to each other, but work so well. Jane could truly see herself with this woman for a long time. She would even consider marrying her, and Jane was not a marriage type. Maura, however, had to be a little more careful. She could get into a lot of trouble. She could lose everything. Yet, it seemed that she would be willing to take that risk. She had already kissed a criminal. Maura saw that her shift was nearing an end. She turned to Jane. "I have to go." The woman let out a small whimper. Maura smiled softly at the sound. "I will be back when you wake." With that, she leaned in for a quick kiss. Of course with Jane, it was never a quick kiss. Her fingers found themselves back in dark hair, pulling like it was air she needed to breathe. Jane had their legs intertwined in an instant, her hands on Maura's ass. She pressed them together. Jane's tongue lightly dragged across Maura's bottom lip, awaiting access that was quickly approved. The kiss lasted a whole six minutes. They broke away in a gasp. Jane used every ounce of control to give Maura a peck.

"Goodnight, Maura." She spoke softly, running her thumb across a smooth jaw line.

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura sat up, ducking out from the bunk. The cell locked quietly, and the blonde guard slipped away into the darkness.

:_:

"Yes!" Jane cheered to herself, feeling successful. She gazed up at the ceiling. "Maura, I love you so much." Her words came out without thinking, almost at a whisper. Talking to herself gave her a sense of comfort. "You're so beautiful. I wish we could be together like a normal couple. Hell, I know I ain't good for you, or good enough, but I promise that I could give you everything you need. Some day, maybe I will." She turned to her side, pulled the thin blanket over herself and slowly began to drift off.

Maura smiled. "I love you too, Jane." She whispered quietly and headed home. She had a grin the whole way to her house. Upon her arrival, even Bass knew something had happened. Maura was walking with an extra bounce in her step. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She also had never been so scared.


	6. Goodbye Has A Bang

**AN: Sorry for not updating lately, I have had wisdom teeth surgery and my sister got out of rehab and is at my house for the moment. I hope this was well worth the wait. Thank you so much for the support and reviews! Enjoy!**

:_:_:

Jane pressed herself up against the bars, waiting for Maura. She closed her eyes. Throughout the last couple of weeks, Jane began to figure out what Maura was wearing just by the sound of the echoes. Today, it was the sound of heavy clacks, the blonde was wearing steel toed combat boots. She was correct as the beautiful woman rounded the corner with a grin. Maura playfully wiggled the keys as she advanced towards Jane.

"Aye, baby girl." Jane ruffed out, wrapping her arms around Maura's hips.

"Hello, Jane." She smiled, scooting fully against the bars and placing a kiss on soft lips.

The brunette pulled back slowly "I will never get tired of that."

"Good, now come out and play." Maura laughed.

"Play? Hmm. I like to play." Jane chuckled when the lock clicked open.

She didn't step out, instead she pulled Maura in and pressed her up against the wall. The blonde squealed but accepted the connection of their lips. They have not seen each other for a few days due to Maura's new prisoner, and Jane had been waiting for what felt like years. Hands hungrily reached out to the body in front of them. Maura's touch sent shivers down Jane's spine, coaxing out a small moan. Jane's tongue slowly licked over the blonde's bottom lip, asking permission to claim her prize. Permission granted. Their tongues danced together in an elegant way. The kiss was slow, and passionate. Their bodies otherwise told another story. Hands slid up and down both bodies, aching for more. Maura parted slowly, keeping her forehead against Jane's.

"I will never get tired of that." She copied Jane's words from earlier.

"Good, now let's go out and play." Jane pulled Maura away from the white brick wall.

"Jane, wait." Maura pulled her back into a searing kiss. It was full of need. It was unlike any other kiss that she had experienced. Electricity ran through both of them. They knew that this some how meant that they were meant to be. That they loved each other but haven't said it. There was no need to. Maura pushed the brunette down onto the cot, straddling her hips. She looked down into dark eyes. "I-..." She was cut off by Jane's kiss. Fingers weaved through blonde waves of pure bliss. She was in pure Maura heaven. She didn't know what the woman above was trying to say, and at the moment she didn't care. All she wanted to do was feel her, love her, be with her every second. Maura pulled away panting.

"Jane, there is something I need to tell you." Her eyes filled with salty tears.

This did not go unnoticed by the ex detective, "What is it, baby?" There was a new gentleness in Jane's voice, it surprised Maura. A small smile turned upright on pink lips, but the tears flowed effortlessly. "It's about your trial." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"What about my trial?" Furrowed eye brows painted her face.

"It's tomorrow."

"I know it is." Jane softly caressed the smooth face in front of her.

"I'm scared, Jane." More tears rolled down her face. Jane sat up, stroking the tears away with her thumb. "You listen to me, Maura." Jane began, "I will never leave your side. I fucking swear it. I would go through hell to see you, to be with you even for a second. I would rather burn alive than to be without you. You are my air, you are the reason I have any life in me any more. If I die, I swear to God, Maura I will watch you every damn day. You will never lose me."

Maura fell apart, her emotions got the best of her. She never expected to fall in love with Jane, let alone a prisoner. But this woman, this woman was so different. She was down to earth, and beautiful. She was protective, independent, everything Maura had looked for in a partner. Sure, she wasn't expecting to fall for a woman, but she did. She felt lucky. She had Jane. Hazel eyes gazed at Jane, who also had a tear in her eye. But of course, being a strong woman, she refused to cry. Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. "Can we play now?" Jane whispered, stroking the blonde's hair.

:_:_:

"Jane Rizzoli," he called out, "please rise." The judge was stern, he looked much like Korsak. Jane tried her best to refrain from smiling at him. Doing as told, she stood up to face him. "You are charged with the murder of two officers, as well as gang activity. Is this correct?" The brunette nodded her head. "You do understand the punishments for these crimes. Is this correct?" Jane shook her head no. "The punishment is life in prison, or death." Maura who was in the court looked down at the floor. She couldn't bare the thought of a death sentence. The trial went on for days, yet the jury looked confined to one answer. Guilty.

The judge summoned Jane for her sentence. "Jane Rizzoli, please rise." Once again, Jane did as the was told out of respect. "The jury's verdict," Jane closed her eyes, "guilty, with the sentence of the death penalty." His gavel slammed down, echoing through the small room. "No!" Maura burst out in tears, and ran out of the court room, not bothering to look back at the brunette. Jane held her ground with pride and accepted the handcuffs back onto her wrist. If she was going to die, she was going to die with honor. "I have one thing to say." Jane stopped, her back facing the judge and glaring at the jury. "You prudes may think you know shit, but you know nothin'. You know nothin' about any body, you don't even know your God damn selves. Ya'll are fucking sick ass people. Go to hell, all of you." Jane faced the judge now, "That is all." The court was now in an uproar.

:_:_:

Meanwhile Maura was sitting on Jane's old cot. Her face was bright red from the tears. She did not look attractive right now, and she didn't care. The only person she has ever truly loved was going to die. She herself felt guilty. Guilty for not giving Jane everything she could. She would have made love to that woman, right there on the cot if the brunette wanted to. Maura was falling apart. Pulling herself back together, she wiped the tears and stood up. Now, she was rather pissed. She locked the familiar cell, only to turn to another guard behind her. She too had blonde hair, but it was much darker than Maura's.

"Crying over a waste of life there, Maura?"

"You shut up right now, Jen! You- you..." Maura was so angry she couldn't think of the word.

"You what, Maura?" Jen now stood in front of the angry blonde's face.

"_YOU BITCH_!" Jen was taken aback. She had never heard Maura like that, ever.

Whatever that prisoner did to her, she was glad that she was going. "Well then," Jen walked away. "I am glad that prisoner is away from you now. She was no good for you." Maura had enough. She charged after the much taller woman, yanking back the long ponytail, pulling her to the ground. Memories of Jane flooded her mind as she straddled the woman below. She remembered the fierce look in the brown eyes as hands made blow after blow on the Spanish prisoner. Subconsciously, Maura repeated the movements. It wasn't until there were cheers from the inmates that Maura looked down to a bloody face. Quickly she got off and ran to the death row, where Jane would be waiting for the next hour.

:_:_:

Jane stared emotionless at a wall. She was not thinking of anything, and rarely blinked. She was too numb to even feel. She decided to fiddle with her hands. Her first thought in a while hit her. Jane remembered how Maura's soft delicate skin felt under those hands. She brought them up to her face. She closed her eyes, trying to bring the feel of the blonde in her hands. It was useless. She was angry, but kept her eyes shut. This time she wanted to recall the exciting sound of Maura making her way to her. The sound of the boots went through her head. She smiled. How she wished she would open her eyes and see the woman round the corner. Except, it actually happened.

"Jane!" Maura screamed for her, running down the hall. Jane's head shot up, she immediately ran to the bars. "Maura?!" Just as the name slipped from her lips, arms shot around her neck pulling her close. Maura leaned as close as she could against the bars and captured Jane's lips. It was filled with grief, and the emotions were out of control in the both of them. Jane broke away first, but stayed put.

"Maur..."

"Jane, I am so sorry." The tears could not stop.

Long slender fingers wrapped around her hands, deep chocolate eyes focusing on her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I will always be with you, Princess."

"No, Jane! You don't get it!" Maura let go and stepped back.

"Don't get what, Maura?! Please don't fight with me right now. Please." Jane pleaded.

"You don't understand what you mean to me, Jane!"

"Then tell me, Maur, tell me."

Maura took a deep breath and approached Jane once again, "I-"

"Jane Rizzoli." A voice interrupted her. Some man dressed in a black suit approached the two women. "I am here to fetch you for-" He sighed. "You know why I am here." Jane gave Maura a look unlike any other. Fear. Jane was scared, but through this fear she nodded. The cell unlocked, he wrapped a strong hand around her arm. Maura was paralyzed, she couldn't move. She couldn't believe what was happening, Jane was walking to her death. She stared as Jane was being hauled away; she also heard Jane yell, and watched as the brunette ripped away from the man and ran towards her. She collided into Maura, kissing her deeply. This is the first time they exposed their relationship to anyone. Yet, the man did not move. He watched in awe over this hidden affair. The two women were beautiful together. Jane pressed her forehead against Maura's and closed her eyes, taking in the sweet scent of the one she loved for the last time.

"I will never leave your side. I swear. I would go through hell to see you, to be with you even for a second. I would rather burn alive than to be without you," Jane's voice began to crack. "You are my air, you are the reason I had life. I swear to God, Maura I will watch you every damn day. You will never lose me."

With those last words, Jane and Maura were both ripped away. Jen having a strong hold on the blonde, and the man pulling on Jane. Maura screamed in agony, immediately collapsing onto the ground. Jane rounded the final corner and disappeared. "Few," Jen sighed. "Glad she's gone now." That did it. Maura reached for her gun that was placed neatly by her hip in the black leather holster. "You get me to Jane right now!" Her tone was sharp, startling the taller woman. Maura pressed the gun to the woman's side, making it click to prove it was loaded. She was not going to let Jane die, not yet. "Did you hear me, you bitch?" She spat out, the blonde was pissed out of her mind. She would do anything to get to Jane. When Jen did not move, Maura had one of two options. Her mind didn't process, or even rationalize, she just pulled the trigger and watched Jen fall to the ground in one swift motion. Without a care, she simple stepped over the body to run after Jane.

:_:_:

Jane heard the gun fire. It made her jump. She could only hope that Maura was okay. As of now, all she knew is that she was minutes from death; that she was going to be put down like an old dog. "I will not cry." She repeated to herself. Her life seemingly flashed before her eyes in a blur. It was like she couldn't remember any of it, only Maura. Only the woman she loved so dearly, the one she never even said "I love you" to. Jane kicked herself for this. "Damn it, Rizzoli, you fucking dumbass. You're going to die and you never even said I love you." Just then another shot rang out, looking to her right the man fell to the floor. Alarms went off. Maura ran towards Jane, and kissed her quickly before pulling her out the emergency exit towards an unknown car.

"M- Maura?! What the fuck?!" Jane yelled, puzzled about what just happened.

"Run now, talk later." The blonde was panting by the time they reached the dark blue prius. It obviously was Maura's personal car that was not registered to the force. Great, so she is a pretty damn good genius. "Radio?" The calm voice broke the silence. Jane nodded. Maura slowly turned up the volume. The brunette was stunned at the sound of classical music. Of course. The escape went easier than Maura had planned, though she did not let her guard down. Jane was amazed by the beautiful big white house, absolutely stunning. Maura shifted the car into park, getting out quickly. "Come." She motioned to Jane, who quickly followed. Once inside Jane slammed against the door, sinking down to the cherry wood floors. She raised her cuffed hands to her face and sighed.


End file.
